Amor hasta después de la muerte
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: -¡Espera, espera, si te amo!- Grito desesperado, fruncí los labios y rodee los ojos. -Lo siento, muy tarde- Use un tono burlón, enterré la navaja una y otra y otra vez, se ahogaba con su propia sangre. /Jean x Eren / (Muerte, violencia, desamor), Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **(N/T):** Esto es otro **súper** pequeño **ONESHOT** , a mí me va la v **iolencia** y la **muerte** , **sorry not sorry**.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia y lenguaje vulgar.

…

 **-La muerte es dulce; pero su antesala, cruel.-**

 **(Camilo José Cela)**

…

 **Eren…**

¿No han pensado en matar a alguien?, sí, he dicho asesinar, matar, pasarlo al otro mundo, como quieras llamarlo, esa idea rondaba tanto en mi mete, mil maneras de acecinarlo, lentamente o al instante, quería verlo sufrir, pero al final, cuando ya todo estaba planeado, ¡No puedo!, Me acobardo y mando todo al demonio.

Pero esta vez no será así.

Hoy era la fiesta de mi mejor amigo, no podía faltar por dos razones, lo quería mucho y el idiota estaría ahí, la mejor oportunidad para hacer su sueño realidad, aún recuerdo lo que me dijo: ¡Cuando esté muerto te querré! ¡Aléjate de mí Eren eres un fenómeno!.

No comprendía por que el no veía el amor que sentía, puede que lo siguiera a todos lados, pero era para saber cuáles eran sus gustos, necesitaba saber todo de él, y cuando me arme de valor me miro con asco, aun así me dio la solución para que yo pudiera ser correspondido, muerto, ese era el camino, la muerte, tal vez ya muerto el comprendería que si me amaba, ya no podría esta con el físicamente pero al menos su corazón me pertenecía.

Yo lo amaba y si la única forma de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, no tenía más dudas lo hare, lo matare.

La noche llego al igual que mi emoción, me aliste lo mejor que pude, si sería la última vez que me viera tenía que estar presentable, así cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar me recuerde como esa vez, salí cantando y tarareando a casa de Armin, le comente que hoy sería una noche especial para mí, dejando de lado que era su cumpleaños, lo quería mucho, me apoyaba bastante y sabia sobre mis sentimientos hacia Jean, por eso decidió invitar a toda la escuela para yo verle.

Ya era tarde bebí mucho, todo el ambiente olía a sexo y alcohol, no lo había visto durante toda la fiesta, en mi cabeza daba vueltas todo, hasta que lo vi, besándose con otro imbécil, mientras se rozaban al ritmo de música, lo deteste por momento, le odie, sentí rabia y celos corriendo por mis venas, me levante como pude tambaleándome, camine entre empujones hacia él, empuje al tipo que hundía su asquerosa lengua en lo que me pertenecía, que al igual que yo estaba alcoholizado, le dije que se largara, yo me encargaría de el a partir de ahora, Jean me miro sin dar crédito, no me importo y lo bese, esos labios que tanto soñé probar, esa dulce piel moría por rozar, Jean no me aparto, tomo mi cintura, me atajo más a él, nuestras lenguas peleaban por profundizar más el beso, estaba en la gloria, sus manos comenzaron a manosearme descaradamente, sentía nuestras entrepiernas rosarse buscando mas fricción, me apretó con fuerza las nalgas haciéndome gemir, nos separamos con respiración agitada, lo tome de una mano guiándolo escaleras arriba pues conocía perfectamente la casa de mi amigo, lo lleve a la habitación de Armin.

Desesperado me azotó contra la pared mientras besaba mi cuello, sentía su lengua deslizarse deliciosamente, dejando mordidas, baje mi mano despacio comencé acariciar su miembro, soltó un gemido y yo reí, volvió a besarme con hambre mientras caminábamos sin romper el beso hasta la cama, me recostó con un empujón subiendo sobre mi desesperado.

Me lo quite de encima, le dije que tenía que ir a la baño, Jean me soltó con un gruñido, entre al baño como si nada, empecé a buscar en todos los cajones de mi amigo, por fin vi algo filoso, lo saque sonriendo, pero mi sonrisa no duro mucho, me levante y me mire en el espejo

–Que patético- dije mientras veía una "navaja" por el reflejo, suspire, ahora o nunca, pensé, no me iba a retractar solo por unos simples besos, todo él tenía que amarme.

Salí del baño, Jean estaba sentado en la cama, me indico que fuera con un dedo y una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, subí a sus piernas, dejando caer la navaja en la mesita a un costado de la cama, era embriagador estar con él, después de unos cuantos besos, le quite su corbata y ate sus manos, con lo que sobraba lo ate a la cabecera de la cama, retire su camisa y bese su pecho, comencé acariciarlo, a lamer esos perfectos abdominales, di una mordida a su pezón haciéndolo arquear la espalda de gusto, me recosté sobre el estirando el brazo en un rápido movimiento, levante la navaja, me miro horrorizado.

-Tú me dijiste que me amarías si estabas muerto, te lo cumpliré- Sentí que mi cara se transformaba en una mueca horrenda porque lo note estremecerse debajo mío, bese su pecho por última vez.

-¡Espera, espera, si te amo!- Grito desesperado, fruncí los labios y rodee los ojos.

-Lo siento, muy tarde- Use un tono burlón, enterré la navaja una y otra y otra vez, se ahogaba con su propia sangre, seguí apuñalándolo sintiendo como me salpicaba con esa sangre tibia, me levante cuando ya no vi vida en sus ojos, lo mire y bese sus labios ensangrentados, me guarde la navaja en el pantalón como un recuerdo de nuestro encuentro, me acomode la ropa y Salí de la habitación.

En la fiesta estaba obscuro y no se notaba el rojo de sus sangre sobre mi ropa, camine y nadie se inmuto, llegue a la salida, tome una de las chamarras que estaban colgadas en el recibidor, suspire, abrí la puerta para caminarme hacia la calle, a medio camino escuche un grito de horror que venia del segundo piso.

Voltee y vi a mi amigo al pie de la puerta, me miraba asombrado, seguí su mirada hacia mi ropa, me reí, no creí que tanta sangre escurriera de mi cuerpo, Armin me sonrío y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños- murmure y él soltó una carcajada, rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta, cerré la chamarra para evitar llamar más la atención, camine solo por la oscura noche acompañado por la música que producían los gritos de pánico de aquella casa.

… -Al palpar la cercanía de la muerte, vuelves los ojos a tu interior y no encuentras más que banalidad, porque los vivos, comparados con los muertos, resultamos insoportablemente banales.- (Miguel Delibes)

 **(N/T):** Amo escribir este tipo de cosas, fluyen más y mejor por mi mente que cualquier otra historia.

Nos leemos pronto, buenas vibras, que el universo este de su lado.

 **-B.**

(Sonrisa psicópata).


End file.
